


Clarke the Cat

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a cat, Clexa, F/F, Going back in time, I did not know how it ended like this, Someone dies, fluff to heavy in two seconds, if not written then events are the same as in the tv show, sort of follows the story we all love and hate, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: A ridiculous story for a ridiculous time. What if there was a way for Clarke to go back in time when Lexa was still alive. Would she take it? Can she make a difference and save Lexa? The only problem was that she can only go back as a cat. She has never seen Lexa with a  cat, hopefully she wasn’t allergic otherwise this was just a waste of time.





	1. Dreams can Come True

“So let me get this straight… you can turn me into a cat and put me back in time but you cannot do anything to save Lexa?” Clarke asked as she stared at the old man, wide eyed in suspicion.

“That was her destiny and it cannot be changed. But… there are other ways that you can be with her,” the old man calmly answered her.

“That is crazy on crazy. Just ridiculous.”

“What do you have to lose if you try it?” Octavia spoke up from the old man’s side.

“And you,” Clarke faced Octavia, “are you telling me that you really believed this? You’ve been gone for five years and you suddenly come back and sprout this nonsense.”

“He can help, Clarke,” Octavia said as she tried to convince the woman in front of her. “He helped me and I thought he can help you as well.”

“I am doing just fine, I don’t need any help. You may both leave,” Clarke said as she turned around. Without another word, she hurried away.

Octavia talked to the old man in Trigedasleng before she rushed following Clarke.

“Clarke… Clarke… listen…” Octavia said when she was a few feet from Clarke. “I know how you feel because we both experienced the same thing. Time may have helped a bit but it doesn’t really take away the pain, right?” Clarke stopped walking. Her shoulders raising as she tried to control her breathing.  

“I know you still think about her… you still miss her. And inspite of everything that happened between us, we had been friends at the start. Let me do this for you.”

“Octavia, what you are saying is impossible,” Clarke said as she turned around. “And even if you think something happened, it was probably just a hallucination.”

“Whatever it was, it gave me the closure I needed,” Octavia said as she smiled at Clarke. “Look, you don’t have to decide right now. We will be here for three more days. If you change your mind, look for me.”   

That night, Clarke laid awake in her bed. Octavia was right of course. When they were not in a midst of a war or crisis or trying to stop the end of the world, she still thinks about Lexa. When she’s alone in bed, she still thinks about her. How things would have been different if she was still alive. How happy she would have been if she was right beside her. But those were just fanciful thoughts and dreams, never to become a reality. But how different was it to what Octavia was proposing? Maybe in that induced dream state, everything would be more life-like. That wouldn’t be so bad. And the timing is good. She hadn’t taken a break for years, a few days away in their current state should be fine. Tomorrow morning, she’ll talk to the council and then she’ll meet with Octavia and the old man. With a concrete plan and happy dreams to look forward to, Clarke closed her eyes.

***

“You’re gonna be fine. I’ll stand guard here and if there is anything urgent, we will wake you up,” Octavia said as she leaned towards Clarke who was lying on the cot. “Good luck.” Octavia straightened and was about to step back when she felt Clarke grab her wrist.

“Why a cat?”

“Who can refuse a cat? I’m sure the little Commander will not be able to resist.”

“Lexa as a kid, I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” Clarke said with a laugh as she relaxed back on the cot.

“You’ll get another lifetime with her, just like I did with Lincoln.”

“I’m still not sure if I believe.”

“Then just think of it as a dream.”

“I’m ready,” Clarke said as she closed her eyes. Then the chanting started. Then the smell of flowers and herbs enveloped her. Both which lulled her to a light sleep. Then a sound of crying jolted her awake. It was a sound of a young girl crying. Clarke opened her eyes. She wasn’t on the cot anymore. She wasn’t even inside the tent. She was outside on the ground. She lifted her head as the grass blocked her vision. Then she heard the crying once more.

“Hello?” Clarke called out. The crying stopped. “Are you alright?” Clarke asked. “I can help.” The sound of rustling grass and hesitant steps led Clarke to look to her right. She saw two big brown legs shuffling closer. To defend herself, Clarke tried to stand up. For a second she did but then the weight of her two arms led her to fall down on her side. That’s when she saw it. Her arms were covered in fur. Her legs were covered in fur. Her body was covered in fur. “It is true,” Clarke whispered to herself. “No, this is just a dream. If I pinch myself, I will wake up.” She then stood up on all fours then moved her fur covered right hand to her left fur covered arm but found she could not pinch herself. The action only made her topple to the ground once more.

“Are you okay, kitty?”

Clarke lifted her head and found herself face to face with a dark haired girl who was now on her knees looking at her with concern.

“Where is your nomon?” The young girl asked. Clarke guessed the girl was no more than five. “I want my nomon, too.” The young girl started to cry once again then after a second she lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes. Clarke let out a gasp. Under that tear stained face was the greenest eye she has ever seen.

“Lexa,” Clarke called out. “I can’t believe it’s you. I missed you. You don’t know how much. It feel like a long time. And I’ve lots of things to tell you, what happened after we killed the AI, how we survive the nuclear threat.” Clarke couldn’t push the words out of her fast enough.  

The young girl paused as the kitten in front of her started meowing. Then her face broke into a toothless grin. She carefully reached out and patted the kitten’s head. “Pretty kitty.”

“Lexa, I told you not to wander off. Now we won’t reach Polis before dark.” Clarke saw hands grip Lexa’s arms and forced her to stand. Lexa struggled for a second before realizing that she couldn’t escape.

“Can I take the kitty with me?” Lexa asked timidly.

The man sighed and nodded. “Only if you carry her and promise not to run away anymore.”

Lexa nodded her head enthusiastically. Then she reached out with her free hand and lifted the kitten. Cradling it gently, she followed the man. Clarke look up and stared at Lexa. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the little girl who was trying very hard to not cry. “It’s okay Lexa. I’ll be here for you.” Lexa looked down and smiled at her.


	2. Living in Polis

“How many did you find?”

“Just three. One boy and two girls. The smallest one tried to run away.”

“That one?” The woman pointed to the little scrawny girl who was sitting on her knees and playing with a kitten.

“Yes. That one is a little too strong willed, you might want to watch out for her. The only way I made her behave was through the cat. So I suggest not to take that away from her.”

“We’ll see about that. Names?”

“The boy is Hunter. The older girl is Luna. And the troublemaker is Lexa.”

“I’ll take over from here,” the woman said. With a slight bow, the man left. The woman stared at the three children. All three, she admitted looked to be a bit underweight but there was something in their eyes which she had come to expect from these children. All had fires burning in them. It was as if the fire will help them survive whatever life threw at them. And it did for a while, until it can’t. It’s the littlest ones, she was worried about. They didn’t even had a chance for a proper childhood and now they are off being trained to lead and kill. Maybe she’ll let the little girl keep the kitten. She was about to call the three to attention when she noticed the kitten looking intently at her. She couldn’t help but let out a silent gasp.

Clarke was placed in a sparse room and left alone. She meowed at the door for a few minutes calling for Lexa but no one came in. Cursing to herself, she padded around noting that the only furnitures were a bed, a closet, a desk and a chair. There was a small window where a slight breeze came in but it was too high to jump to. With nothing to do and nowhere to escape to, she climbed up to the bed the laid down. It must have been minutes or hours after, Clarke had no way of knowing when she felt someone jump on the bed. The next thing she knew, little Lexa was smothering her with kisses. Clarke couldn’t help but purr in contentment.

“Kitty! You can stay here with me!” Lexa said excitedly. “But we have to follow the rules.” Lexa then moved Clarke at arms length and looked at her seriously. “We must keep this room clean. So we will have a special place for you to do your business. And no meowing at night. Can you do that?”

“Of course, I can,” Clarke replied. Lexa grinned in response as she heard Clarke meowed her agreement. “We’re going to have lots of fun.”

And so it goes for the next few years. Lexa would feed Clarke before she goes to her lessons and training. Clarke would spend the morning running around the room, exercising her kitten body. Then Lexa would come in for a few minutes at lunch to give her some scraps. Clarke would be left alone again as she groomed herself. As much as the action of licking herself grossed her out, she realized that she had to keep herself clean. The nights were the best. Lexa would come back with food and they would play. Lexa would tell her about her day, what she learned, who she fought with. On days when Lexa returned with bruises, Clarke would lay next to her and gently nibble those black and blue skin. When it was late, they’ll both lay on the bed and Lexa would place her arms around her and cuddle her until they both fall asleep.

As Lexa grew, so did Clarke. The scrawny little girl had grown two feet, toned and strong. The cute little kitten had grown to be a beautiful cream colored cat with striking blue eyes. The window that was elusive to her was now a quick jump away. Instead of spending the day alone in the room, she’d follow Lexa around unseen. There were days however when she wandered off on her own. She found some familiar faces. Gustus busily training the warriors and ignoring her. Indra and Anya discussing politics and wars. Anya would often chase her out. Indra would let her stay in her tent as she went about her duties, occasionally throwing some food at her. In one of the Towers, she saw Titus and nearly scratched out his eyes but at the last minute contented herself with hissing at him. There were lots of people, looking a lot younger than when she knew them. But as interesting as they were, the best part continued to be her nights with Lexa.

Then one day it happened. She knew that day would come but still she wasn’t prepared. Clarke just arrived with a few minutes to spare when Lexa came inside. She closed the door behind and laid on the bed without saying a word or even acknowledging Clarke. Clarke jumped to the bed and padded over to Lexa. She saw that Lexa had a goofy grin on her face. She meowed to get her attention.

“Kitty! Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Lexa said as she absentmindedly patted Clarke. “I met someone today, Kitty. I met the prettiest girl in the world with the sweetest smile I have ever seen.”

Clarke didn’t know how to react. Seeing Lexa happy made her happy. But the fact that Lexa was happy because of another girl didn’t sit with her very well. Clarke turned her back and jumped down from the bed. Lexa did not even blink. She continued talking about the girl until Clarke finally hissed her annoyance. Lexa finally took notice. She stood up and sat down beside Clarke.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked Clarke. “Are you jealous?”

Clarke turned her back once more from Lexa.

“Don’t be! You are still my number one. You know that right?” Lexa said as she cautiously stroked Clarke. “Look at me, Kitty.” Clarke unable to resist Lexa, turned her head towards her.

Lexa picked her up and cradled her in her arms. “No one comes between you and me, okay?” Clarke purred in response.

The next few weeks, Clarke expected more talks about Costia but instead Lexa became serious and introspective and irritable. Tension filled the room as Lexa often paced deep into the night. It came to boil when she accidentally stepped on Clarke’s tail. Clarke hissed in response and ran to the far end of the room. The sound seems to have woken up Lexa from her thoughts. She walked towards Clarke and tried to apologize. Clarke swatted her away.

“I’m sorry Kitty. I have a lot on my mind. It’s just that… I have to go away.”

Clarke’s ears perked up.

“They want me to be Anya’s seken. I have to go and live with her. I have to leave you.”

Clarke, ignoring her stinging tail, sat up and faced Lexa. “I’m coming with you.”

“I’ll take you to Costia. She’ll take good care of you.”

Clarke raised her front paws and placed them on Lexa’s arm. “I lost you once. I’m not going to lose you again.”

“I’ll come and visit whenever I can.”

The next day, Clarke watched as Lexa packed her meager belongings. She also packed Clarke’s stuff which consisted of her eating bowl and a comb. She then took one last look at the room, sighed, and called Clarke to follow her. Clarke already knew where they were going and padded ahead. Costia was waiting by the door. Clarke watched as Lexa dropped her bag and stood near to Costia. She watched as they talked in hush tones. She watched as they shared one quick embrace. Lexa then bent down and lifted Clarke, showering her with wet kisses. Clarke didn’t need to see to know that Lexa was crying. She then handed her to Costia.

“Take care of my cat. She’s my…”

“You know I would. Now, wipe your eyes. No one should see you crying”

Lexa nodded and ran a cloth on her face. She then handed the cloth to Costia and gave her a sad smile. Then with another kiss to Clarke, Lexa turned around and walked away. After a few minutes, Clarke struggled to get down and eventually Costia lost her hold on her.

“Kitty, come back here tonight.” Costia called out as Clarke whizzed away. Clarke ran towards the stable and just got there in time to see Lexa gallop away on a horse. Taking a deep breath, Clarke followed as fast as her paws can take her.


	3. Seken

Never had Clarke wished that Lexa was a little less determined and driven. Lexa only stopped when the horse needed rest and that means that with her shorter legs, there was no rest for Clarke. She didn’t even know that cats sweat, but her slippery paws causing her to skid every so often, showed her that it was more than possible. It was dark when she entered the village, the air a swirl of scent of meat and vegetables being roasted. She almost couldn’t smell Lexa… almost. Stopping her run to a trot, Clarke followed her nose until she was standing outside a house with the door opened. Sniffing the air one last time and confirming that Lexa came inside, Clarke cautiously entered. She had only taken a few steps when a loud authoritative voice filled the room, frightening her and causing her to freeze on the spot.

“What is that cat doing here?” Anya shouted as she pointed at Clarke. Lexa did a double take as she recognized Clarke. Then without another thought, she ran over to where Clarke was standing, staring at Anya, one paw still up in the air.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asked as she ran her hands over Clarke. “How did you get here? Did you follow me on foot?”

Lexa’s worried voice slowly brought Clarke out of her fright. She turned her head towards Lexa and meowed pitifully. She was one tired cat.

Lexa lifted Clarke and walked over to Anya. “She’s my cat. I left her in Polis but I’m guessing she followed me.”

“She followed you here?” Anya asked, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

Lexa nodded.

“That is one devoted cat. She can stay. But I still don’t like her. She’s always in places where she’s not supposed to. Make sure she doesn’t loiter around.”

Lexa nodded again. She was about to exit the house when she suddenly turned around. “You know my cat?”

“She’s always hanging around when I’m in Polis.”

Lexa looked surprised. She looked like she wanted to ask more but thought better of it.  

“Get a good rest. Tomorrow we will start.” Anya dismissed her with a wave of a hand.

Lexa nodded and walked over to her new quarters. She laid down Clarke on the bed and looked at her thoughtfully.

The next few months was an adventure to Clarke. Her routine with Lexa remained the same but now she had a new surrounding to explore. She went to every nook and cranny until she knew every place by heart. When she felt a little bit settled, she started following Lexa and Anya around. At that start, Anya would stomp her foot at her. But after observing that Clarke just ignored her, Anya would just let out a hopeless sigh and shook her head when she caught sight of the cat.

Clarke looked on proudly as she saw Lexa gain more confidence under Anya’s tutelage. She stood a little bit straighter and her voice took on more authority. Of course at night when it’s only them, Lexa would talk to her the same way she always did. Clarke remembered when Lexa told her about Costia’s message. She nearly choke on the meat she was eating when Lexa told her that Costia was afraid that Lexa would hate her after she lost her cat. It was a good life until the first time that Lexa had to march into battle.

“Kitty, I’m serious. You have to stay here. War is not a place for cats.”

“No way. I’m coming with you.” Clarke meowed defiantly.

“I knew you’d react that way.” Lexa said. Then in one swift movement, she placed a rope over Clarke’s head and tied her to the bed post. Clarke tried to slip away to no avail. “I’m sorry.” Lexa said as she left after watching Clarke for a few minutes.  

Clarke was furious. She tried to slip away from the rope. No change. She tried to pull on the bed. No change. She shouted as loudly as she could. Although she heard some people outside the door, no one came in. She supposed that Lexa may have warned them. After hours of doing all three things one after the other, Clarke fell asleep, tired from all her effort. When she opened her eyes, that when she noticed that Lexa left her a bowl of food and water. Lexa also left her a box a bit farther away which she assumed was supposed to be her bathroom. Clarke howled in frustration. She didn’t care about the food, all she wanted was Lexa. It must have been a couple of days when she heard cheers outside. She sat up and walked over to the door as far as the rope allowed her. In no time, the door opened and Lexa was there covered in dirt and bruises. But alive. She rushed to Clarke’s side and released her from the ropes. She must have expected Clarke to be mad at her and was surprised when Clarke rubbed her nose around her face.

“I told you I’d be back, right?”

Clarke purred in response. Of course she knew she shouldn’t be worried. History stated that Lexa would survive all her battles. It is just difficult not to worry.

“Will you be good next time so I don’t have to tie you down?” Lexa asked when she pulled Clarke away.

Clarke nodded.

Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Did you just nod at me?”

Clarke nodded once again. Then she wriggled out of Lexa’s hold on her and went outside. She heard Lexa laugh inside in disbelief. But after that, Lexa never tied her again anymore when she went off to battles. Clarke still followed her but made sure she was unseen. Just because she was a cat doesn’t mean she can’t help Lexa. She couldn’t count the number of times when she scratched or tripped someone in battle. She just made sure that she was back in their quarters before Lexa. There were a couple of times when Lexa would eye her suspiciously but one purr from her and Lexa is like putty in her paws.

And so their lives went that way until that day that Anya called for Lexa. Clarke was watching Lexa train the new warriors when the messenger ran up to her. After assigning someone to lead the training, Lexa ran off with Clarke following suit.

“What’s the matter Anya?” Lexa asked breathlessly when she found the leader.

“The Commander was killed in battle,” Anya announced. “It’s time for you to go back to Polis. The conclave will start in three days.”

“Yes, of course,” Lexa replied after a few seconds of stunned silence. “I’ll leave within the hour. Thank you for everything you have taught me.” Lexa bowed and then turned around to leave.

“Lexa,” Anya called out, “make me proud.” Lexa turned her head and nodded gratefully. “And don’t forget your nosy cat,” Anya added.

Lexa turned around once more and saw that Clarke was rubbing her head on Anya’s legs. “Come Kitty. It’s time to go.” After one meow at Anya, Clarke followed Lexa out.


	4. Becoming Heda

Lexa and Clarke were back in their old room. It was still as it was before they left but had obviously been cleaned. There was even a vase of flowers that tried to brighten up the place. Both knew who it was from. The news of the Commander’s death had spread and there was no doubt that Costia, being in Polis, already knew about it and had prepared their room for their return.

Clarke was ready to just flop down and crash but Lexa was tensed like a coil and could not stop pacing around the room. Clarke walked with her. They’ve walked around the room for quite some time when a knock at the door startled them.

Lexa looked down at Clarke, smiled at her apologetically, then hurried to open the door. Costia slipped in. They immediately fell into an embrace. Clarke looked away as sound of lips pressing against each other filled the room. She laid down, trying to will the sound away. After sometime, she started to hear them talk in low tones.

“I knew this day would come but I didn’t think it would be so soon,” Lexa said.

“Maybe there’s a way around this. Maybe you don’t have to fight.” Clarke can hear the sound of desperation in Costia’s voice.

“You know I don’t want to. But I don’t have a choice. It’s my duty.”

“What if you’re killed?”

“Then my fight is over.”

Clarke let out a snort. Lexa hadn’t changed.

“Who’ll take care of Kitty when you die? You know she doesn’t want anyone but you.”

The sound of rustling caused Clarke to turn her head. Lexa had gotten up and was now staring at her sadly.

“If ever... I… don’t survive, please take care of her. Well… if she lets you.”

Clarke stood up and padded over to Lexa. She jumped to her lap and laid down. Lexa automatically started stroking her fur.  

“I have a feeling that she understands what’s going on. She just doesn’t listen when I tell her to do things for her own safety. I’d see her following me when I go to battles.”

“It’s because she loves you.” Costia said as she sat up and started rubbing Lexa’s back. “I love you.”

Clarke suddenly felt like she was intruding. While a part of her gut was twisting in jealousy, she knew that this wasn’t her Lexa, not yet. She jumped down from Lexa’s lap and without another glance exited the room. Lexa and her still have time before the conclave starts.

**After three days**

Loud cheering erupted from the grounds. There is only one Natblida left standing. The new Commander has emerged, bloodied but triumphant. The crowd couldn’t get enough of her. Clarke stayed in their room. She knew how it would end. She also knew this wasn’t one of Lexa’s proudest moment. On their last time together, Lexa didn’t want to tell Clarke what happened. Clarke chose to honor her wish, so she stayed. It was dark when the door opened and two guards entered. One stayed by the door and the other started packing all of Lexa’s stuff. Clarke had hidden under the bed. After a minute, the door closed. The guards had left. A few second afterwards, the door opened once more. Clarke heard grunting as a man entered the room.

“She told you to bring the cat.”

“We couldn’t find it,” one of the guards replied.

“Then you continue looking for it. You don’t disobey the orders of Heda.” Clarke thought there was something familiar about the man’s voice. The next thing she knew, the man kneeled down and he was face to face with Clarke.

“Gustus!” Clarke meowed.

“Gotcha,” Gustus exclaimed as he grabbed Clarke. “You are one lucky cat. Let’s go to your new home.”

 **The next months** , Clarke watched as the different clans visited and paid homage to the new Commander. She watched as Lexa struggled between following the way of the Grounders to following her vision. At times, the former won. But at the most critical point, the latter took center stage in her decisions. With her vision, Lexa was able to unite several clans. But not everyone was happy with it. The culture of revenge and survival still drove a lot of people most especially the Ice Nation. Clarke knew what was coming. She didn’t exactly know when it will happen, but she has no doubt that it will be very soon. For the first time since she met Costia, Clarke started to feel the tinges of doubt. Can she do something? Should she do something? If she didn’t even try, Clarke would not be able to face herself in the mirror.    

The growing relationship between Lexa and Costia was no secret. Although they didn’t flaunt it, everyone knew. Titus was always going off that it was not right for a Commander to be with someone. But Lexa fought him, she fought for Costia. That worried Clarke. Whenever the three of them were together outside, she’d try to chase Costia away. She hoped that would show the people who were watching that Costia was not that important to Lexa. She didn’t even mind when Lexa scolded her or locked her out of the room, she needed to protect Lexa from the coming hurt. But it didn’t help. One day Costia went missing. A week after, she returned… bodiless in a trunk. Lexa did not show how affected she was. She put up a braved front and made the necessary decisions. But at night when they were all alone together, she cried. And Clarke cried with her. Then one night after weeks of crying, Lexa stopped.

“Love is a weakness,” she declared coldly. “I will never be weak again.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa and whined. She didn’t want Lexa to be this way.

Lexa looked down startled by the sound and saw that Clarke was shivering. She then went down on her knees, then her stoic face broke into a concerned smile. “Well, except for you Kitty. I will always love you.” Then she stood up again and looked out into the window, the stoic mask back on her face.


	5. Skaikru is Here

Another year had passed. Clarke could almost forget that Lexa made that vow about love and weakness. But time after time, she would catch Lexa looking at some girl oddly. She never made a move. Clarke, selfishly, was glad.

Clarke also noticed that there were things that she managed to influence. But it all ended up the same. How is that possible? One instance was when Lexa was choosing her war paint. It was before the conclave and she was trying on different designs. She was almost decided on a cat eye design which Clarke though was a little weird, just because she had already seen Lexa with a different one. So Clarke did the only thing she can do under these circumstances. She leaned closer to Lexa’s face and started licking. When she was through, Lexa was laughing. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she froze.

“It’s perfect,” Lexa whispered as she touched the makeup around her eyes. Then she frowned as if she remembered why she was doing it.

There were other instances… all small things. She doesn’t care what the old man told her. She will try to save Lexa, she had to.   

A few more years had passed and the next event she had been waiting for had finally happened.

“What is that?”

“It’s the end of the world!”

“We are all going to die!”

“It’s just a falling star.”

Lexa and Clarke were watching the new batch of Natblidas train when the people around them started to point towards the sky and panic. Both immediately looked up and watched as an object hurled down from the sky. In seconds it disappeared from their sight, then a loud crashing sound reverberated in the capital.  

“It landed in the area near Anya’s unit. Send someone there to check. I want a report as soon as possible,” Lexa barked at Gustus. He nodded in reply and backed away. Lexa turned back to the Natblidas and told them to continue their training. Reluctantly, they followed and started sparring with one another once again. Lexa walked around as she observed them, stopping now and them to correct them and provide guidance. Clarke, on the other hand, hadn’t moved from her spot. She was still staring at the sky.

“Kitty, let’s go.” Lexa said after she dismissed the group. Clarke turned her head slowly towards Lexa, then she immediately looked back at the sky.

“Lexa, I think that’s me.” Clarke meowed. “I have to make sure. I’ll be back.” Clarke looked back once more at Lexa and then sprinted away.

One of the boys hurried over to Lexa. “Do you want me to follow and get her, Heda?”

“That’s okay Aden. She’ll be back.” Lexa replied as she smiled at the boy. “Go on now, your next lesson will be starting soon.” Aden bowed and left. Lexa looked towards the direction where Clarke disappeared into. For a second, she looked conflicted. But then she shook her head and smiled. Kitty will be back. She doesn’t have to worry.

Clarke having travelled with Lexa knew exactly where to go. With her speed, she knew not to head towards the crash site. Besides, she didn’t want to end up as someone’s dinner. Instead she ran towards the river. She ran for hours, only stopping to rest for a few minutes before running off again. She arrived there just before sunrise. She found a tree branch where she can observe and waited there. She fell asleep and got woken up when she heard voices on the other side. She opened one eye and nearly fell off the tree when she recognized who were making the noises. She saw Finn, Jasper, Monty and Octavia. She also saw herself. She watched as Finn and Jasper talked as they held on to the vine. She watched as her human-self told Finn to stop stalling and just go. She watched as Finn handed the vine to Jasper. She watched as Jasper swung to the other side and the cheering when he made it. Then she saw the spear hurl towards Jasper. If it was hard seeing it happen the first time, it was worse the second time. Clarke jumped down from the tree. Then with one last look at the group, she headed back to Polis.   

Clarke has been gone three days when she entered the throne room. Lexa saw her, for a second a look of relief washed over her features then her mask was back on as she listened to the report. The people that Gustus sent were back. They were telling her about the group of people who came out of the ship that crashed, that they were just kids but they had weapons.

“I want them observed at all times. The rules of engagement remains the same. We only attack when they make the first move. We have to focus on Mount Weather.” Lexa dismissed them and told everyone to leave. When the door closed, Lexa kneeled down and called Clarke. As tired as she was, Clarke came running and hopped on Lexa’s lap.

“Where have you been Kitty? I was worried sick,” Lexa said as she hugged Clarke tightly.

“I wanted to check if it was really the drop ship, if it was really the hundred. And it was.” Clarke meowed. “Lexa, I don’t know if I can watch the same things unfold all over again.”

“Don’t run off again.”

Clarke stayed closed after that. She wanted to hear the weekly reports that got sent to Lexa about the Hundred. She watched in alarm as Lexa told them to attack after human-Clarke set off the flares and burned down one of the villages. She tried to tell Lexa that they didn’t know but it was to no avail. Lexa did not understand. And it kept on escalating each day. Clarke felt helpless. Things started happening very quickly. The rest of the Sky People came down from the Ark. Kane and Marcus were caught. She looked from behind the stairs as Lexa pretended to be a peasant girl. Clarke had to stifle a giggle as she saw Lexa limped inside the cell. Then after two days, they were off to Camp Jaha, a war was expected. Clarke watched as Indra informed Lexa that the leader of the Sky People wanted to meet. Lexa accepted. And now, they were both sitting inside the tent, waiting for human-Clarke to enter.

Clarke watched as Lexa twirled her knife as she was wont to do when deep in thought. She hopped on her lap.

“Kitty, you can’t be on my lap when she comes in. I need to look fierce and frightening.” Lexa said as she tried to push Clarke off.

Clarke purred in response and hanged on tightly.

“I’m not kidding. You have to go down.”

Clarke knew that an ill-tempered Lexa is a dangerous Heda. Clarke also knew that playing with her always puts her in a good mood. Clarke jumped down and laid on her side on the floor and then proceeded to stretch. She knew how adorable she looked. Lexa couldn’t help but smile. Then they heard voices outside. Indra came in. Clarke immediately stood up and hid behind a table. Lexa wiped the smile off her face.

Clarke watched as human-Clarke walked in. She remembered how frightened she was. She looked on proudly as human-Clarke was able to say everything they planned without choking. She watched as everyone stood up and exited the tent. She knew they were going to the drop ship to see Lincoln.

The next day, they travelled back to the Trikru village. Clarke watched as Lexa defended human-Clarke to everyone. It also didn’t escape her notice that Lexa stayed close to human-Clarke when the bodies were burning and then told her about Costia. This was something new. Lexa hadn’t opened up to anyone after Costia was killed. Human-Clarke didn’t know how different Lexa acted towards her, but Clarke knew, so do the other Grounders.

Clarke lazed around Tondc, feeling disheartened. She watched as Clarke and Major Bryne exited the tent. After a few minutes, Quint followed. Clarke waited for Lexa. Nothing. Clarke began to worry. She padded over the tent and saw that Lexa was still discussing with the other field commanders and had no plans of leaving. Clarke made a quick decision. She jumped to the table and meowed loudly. The others started laughing but Lexa looked at her intently. This wasn’t something that Clarke normally does. Then Clarke jumped down and went to the door. She looked at Lexa and walked out. Without addressing others, Lexa quickly followed Clarke out of the tent onto the woods. Five minutes out, Clarke saw human-Clarke on the ground. Lexa acted swiftly and threw her knife at Quint’s hand. Clarke satisfied that everything was back according to plan, ran back to Tondc. She had no plans being the pauna’s appetizer. She still has work to do.     

A few days passed and they were riding back to Polis. Lexa was sitting still on the horse, hardly any movement as the horse walked. Her face, hard and stoic. She had ordered all the Grounders to leave human-Clarke and the rest of the Sky People in Mount Weather in return for her people’s safety. She look like she didn’t know if she can forgive herself. As Clarke trudged on the side, she found that she cannot feel any sympathy for Lexa.


	6. Kitty Clarke's Plans

“Nyar… nyar… nyar.”

Lexa opened her eyes.

“Nyar… NYAR… NYAR!”

Lexa rolled over onto her side and moved one of the furs over her head, pressing it hard on her ears.

“NYAR! NYAR! NYAR!”

Lexa clenched her jaw in annoyance as the sound only became louder and louder. Finally unable to take it any longer, she sat up and faced the cat who was sitting on the bed. “What is your problem, Kitty? It has been weeks and all you do at night is scream at me.”

The cat stepped back in shock at Lexa’s tone. It lowered its head and meowed pitifully.

Lexa suddenly felt guilty. She gathered the cat in her arms and hugged it tightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m just so tired. I haven’t had a good night sleep since we arrived in Polis.”

The cat lifted its head and looked up at Lexa. “Nyar,” she meowed in her normal voice, trying one last time.

“I know you’re trying to tell me something. I wish I can understand but I can’t especially in the middle of the night. Can we try to keep it during normal waking hours?”

The cat hung her head and meowed her agreement.

Lexa smiled at her and then laid down on the bed once more, the cat between her arms.

***

Clarke placed her head on Lexa’s shoulder. She had been trying for weeks to tell Lexa who she was. Unfortunately with her vocal range, everytime she tried to say her name it sounded like ‘nyar’. She tried spelling out words in the ground but the soil wasn’t loose enough. She tried using Lexa’s war paint but it only got her scolded and escorted out of the room. She was running out of ideas. She closed her eyes and hoped that when morning comes she can come up with another plan.

The following morning, Lexa and Clarke were on the throne room.  

“She’s alive?”

“Yes, Heda. We have been getting reports of sighting of Wanheda.”

“I want her found.”

Clarke listened half-heartedly as Lexa gave her orders. She knew of course that human-Clarke is alive. She can even take Lexa to where she was hiding. But after spending weeks trying to communicate to Lexa who she was, she knew that she had to focus on a plan to save her. She had come up with several options.

  1. Throw herself at Lexa when Titus fires the gun. But that means that she had to get the timing right, otherwise the bullet may still hit Lexa.
  2. Bite and scratch Titus as he raises the gun. But Titus had bad aim, there is no guarantee that the bullet will miss.
  3. Prevent Lexa from exiting the room until after the gun is fired. Human-Clarke will be safe since history has shown that Titus missed her.
  4. Stalk and bite and scratch Titus whenever possible so that he won’t see human-Clarke and Lexa getting closer. But Titus may request Lexa to keep her inside their room.
  5. Push human-Clarke away from Lexa so they won’t have the opportunity to be together. This would prevent Titus from targeting her and firing that shot. Knowing that human-Clarke is furious with Lexa, this won’t be hard.



Clarke hummed as she mulled over her options. Even though she didn’t want to, she knew that the best option would be (5). She was willing to sacrifice so that Lexa may live. If that doesn’t work, then (3). Although (4) is out of the picture, it won’t stop her from taking a swipe at Titus every now and then. Satisfied with her decision Clarke purred. She only noticed how loudly when the entire room became quiet and she found everyone looking at her.

A few more weeks had passed and suddenly the tower was abuzz with the news that Roan had captured human-Clarke and was bringing her to Polis. Clarke was on the ground floor when she heard about it. She decided to wait for them and was rewarded when they appeared after a few hours. Roan pushing human-Clarke and human-Clarke with her head covered with a hood. Clarke walked with them, moving between human-Clarke’s feet and tripping her several times. She knew it would further pissed her off. She watched in satisfaction from beneath the throne as Clarke spitted on Lexa’s face. When human-Clarke was dragged away, Clarke followed Lexa to her balcony.

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t deserve that,” she meowed.

“I definitely deserved that,” Lexa whispered as she wiped her face and stared into the mountains.       

Clarke watched as Lexa hemmed and hawed for a week. Countless time, Lexa walked over to Clarke’s cell only to turn back. Clarke on the other hand was able to sneak in. And she meowed. She meowed day and night, night and day. The first time human-Clarke saw her, she cautiously reach out to pat her head. Clarke showed her fangs and hissed. Human-Clarke stumbled away. The next few days with her constant meowing, human-Clarke began to throw small things at her. One of the unlit candle nearly hit her, but it was alright with Clarke. Anything to make human-Clarke angrier.

She watched as human-Clarke and Lexa talked for the first time. Lexa for all her skills, Clarke noted, was not a people person. Human-Clarke was definitely not in the mood but Lexa talked and talked. She could have said some things differently but no, she had to use her Heda voice while trying to convince human-Clarke to join the coalition. The things she could have taught Lexa, Clarke thought but then reminded herself that this was the way it should happen. Lexa, angry and frustrated, left the room. She dressed and headed straight to the throne room. Clarke followed her and saw that the representatives from the twelve clan were present. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp when Lexa kicked the Ice Nation representative off the tower. She didn’t know about this.

“You have definitely chosen the worst time to not bow and speak back,” Clarke meowed at the dead man. However after walking back inside and looking at Titus’ frowning face, Clarke realized how publicly Lexa was being questioned about her actions towards human-Clarke. And inspite of it, Lexa still pushed for the alliance and placed human-Clarke front and center. Clarke wanted to scream at Lexa. She wanted to tell her to not be stupid, to let Skaikru go, to just let her go because all these wouldn’t end well.

That night when they were both in bed, Lexa woke up as liquid pooled near her arms. She looked for the source and saw Clarke looking up at her as tears fell down from her eyes.

Inspite of her efforts, Clarke watched helplessly as human-Clarke bowed to Lexa in the Summit, she watched as Lexa didn’t even flinch as she reassured Bellamy in front of everyone that human-Clarke is in her protection. She might as well have hanged a poster in every clan saying that she loved human-Clarke. Knowing what will happen next, Clarke made a nuisance of herself. She meowed loudly, hissed at human-Clarke, and ran up a storm. It only got her booted out of the room. Then from the window, she watched as Lexa stepped towards human-Clarke. She was too late. No matter how mad human-Clarke was at that time, when she saw Lexa bowed to her and swore her fealty towards her, it was over. They might as well have been married on the spot. Clarke knew, she was there.  


	7. The Inevitable

Knowing what was about to come, Clarke chose to stay close to Lexa. She was always following her around, listening to every conversation, meowing her opinions, and crawling on her lap. Lexa seemed to be mildly surprised but nevertheless happy at her actions.

“You haven’t been this affectionate since you were a little one,” Lexa said as she stroked Clarke’s head. “Well, I guess when we were both little.”

“I want to make each moment count.” Clarke meowed her response.

“Are you still suspicious of Clarke?”

Clarke snapped her head to look at Lexa and stared at her wide eyed.

“Well, it was obvious that you didn’t like her. You kept on hissing at her and trying to scratch her.”

“I thought it can help,” Clarke responded as she moved her head back on Lexa’s abdomen. “But I should have known that nothing can stop you two from feeling the way you do.”

“I wish you’d be friends.”

The next day, Clarke watched as Queen Nia issued the challenge to Lexa. Instead of looking at Lexa, she watched human-Clarke. Of course, she didn’t know that Lexa will win. Of course, she hadn’t seen Lexa fight. She was worried sick. The words she was saying were not exactly very supportive, Clarke can see now. She sighed as she looked at her human self. When the time of the combat came, human-Clarke didn’t follow Lexa out to the arena. Instead she went to her room and washed Ontari’s blood off her face, intent on not watching Lexa die. Clarke was waiting by the door impatiently. When human-Clarke hadn’t appeared after a minute, Clarke started meowing loudly. The door opened suddenly and Clarke found herself face-to-face with human-Clarke.

“What do you want?”

“Go. The fight is about to start.” Clarke meowed in response.

Clarke shook her head and started to close the door. Clarke meowed even louder.

“Shut up, cat.” Just then, a group of guards walked by. They were talking about how they didn’t want to miss the fight but Titus ordered them to stay in the Tower. Human-Clarke followed them with her eyes until they rounded a corner. She looked at Clarke for a second, their eyes meeting in understanding. Then without another word, she grabbed her cloak and ran to the arena, with Clarke at her heels.

That night, Clarke watched as Lexa got ready for bed. She had taken a bath to remove the blood and dirt from the fight. She had even combed her hair to the side. She looked at the door numerous times, even walking towards it but then sighing and returning to her chair. Clarke jumped up on the dresser, closed her eyes, and breathed in Lexa’s scent. She smelled clean. Then Clarke was startled as she felt Lexa’s hand rubbing her under her chin. She purred loudly.  

“Do you think, she’ll want to see me? We didn’t get the chance to talk after the fight.”

“She’ll be crazy not to,” Clarke meowed, her eyes still closed, enjoying the chin rubbing. 

“I just don’t know how to make everything the way they were before.”

“You don’t. You move forward. You both do until you ---,” Clarke opened her eyes widely. For a second, she forgot. Only a few more days before the Event. This was how she started calling Lexa’s death in her mind. She stepped back without looking causing a bottle to topple over. Lexa caught it before it hit the floor.

“What’s this?” Lexa asked as she examined the bottle. It was a gift from the soap maker in Trikru. “The label says it’s a lotion. You rub it on your skin, no need to wash off.” She opened it and saw that it was a cream, a bit glittery. She took a small amount and rubbed it on her hands. “This smells good. Do you think Clarke will like this?” Clarke watched as Lexa put some more lotion, smiling absentmindedly as she did. Lexa was probably dreaming of the life she’ll have with Clarke, unaware of how things will turn out. Clarke felt sick to her stomach, as if there was a large hairball sitting on her stomach just impatiently waiting to be thrown up. “I think I’ll go to her tonight.” Lexa said as she stood up, looking determined. Clarke jumped down and followed her. “Not this time, Kitty.” Lexa closed the door on Clarke’s face.

Clarke let out a little shriek, offended that Lexa think that a little door can trap her. She ran to the windows and within a seconds was waiting by Clarke’s door. Lexa was surprised to find her.

“How did you get here?”

“I’m a cat, Lexa.” Clarke meowed smugly.

“Okay, you can come. But promise that you’ll be nice to Clarke.”

Clarke meowed again.

“Okay,” Lexa said as she straightened up, “here we go.”  She then knocked at the door. After a few seconds, the door opened.

“Is this an I told you so?” Clarke asked.

“No, this is thank you.” Lexa answered.

“Come in.” Human-Clarke’s face changed to alarm as she saw Clarke beside Lexa. “Oh my god. There is that rude cat again.”

Lexa bent down and lifted Clarke. “This is my cat, Kitty. I think you may have gotten off on the wrong foot and paw.”

“This is your cat?” Clarke asked as if she couldn’t believe it.

Lexa nodded in response as she entered Clarke’s room. 

“You named her Kitty?”

“I had her since I was very young.” Lexa explained. “She’s very possessive. She didn’t like Costia, too.”

Human-Clarke let out a smile as she closed the door. “Is that your subtle way of telling me something?”

Lexa coughed, then laughed awkwardly while blushing profusely. “Ah… I mean… uhh… cats… cute…”

“I’ve never seen the Commander so flustered and totally incoherent,” human-Clarke teased.

Clarke struggled to get down and Lexa had no choice but to release her. Human-Clarke saw that the bindings on her left hand loosened. “Sit down, let me change that for you.”

Clarke watched as the two tangoed that night. She knew that human-Clarke wanted to do more than change Lexa’s bandage. And after seeing Lexa prepare, she also knew that Lexa wanted more. It was going to be a frustrating night for both of them. Although she wanted to help them out, it was too close to the Event. Everything should happen as it was if there will be hope to save Lexa.  

The next set of events unfolded in the succeeding days. The massacre, the capture of Emerson. And with the attempt on Lexa’s life and the blockade, the day of the Event has come. Clarke was restless and tensed like a coil. She watched as Lexa tried to persuade human-Clarke to stay and side with them. But before she can answer, Titus came. Clarke decided to stay and listen.

“This sacred day. I beg you to remember my teaching. Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone,” Titus started.

“I will not hear this again.” Lexa said as she turned her back to Titus.   

“Yes, you will!” Titus clearly frustrated raised his voice. “Your feelings for Clarke puts both of you in danger. Your kill order must fully be enforced. If you care for Clarke, you will send her home and it is the only way she will be safe. Don't make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did.”

“My mistakes?” Lexa asked as she walked back to Titus, furious. “Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed! And still, I let them into my alliance! I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!” The last few words, shouted.

“I'm sorry Lexa. I didn't mean to offend you.” Titus said with head bowed.

“Yes you did... But you also mean well and I know that, Teacher.”

Clarke watched the exchange. If there was one thing she got out of it, Titus loved Lexa as if she was his daughter. His actions, misguided and fatal as they were, were done out of that love. Even Gustus. But what about her? The moment she landed on earth, it was as if all her actions chipped steadily at Lexa’s safety. She had been the one pushing Lexa at every step, to turn her back against their culture, against her people. Clarke felt hot searing guilt go through her and unknowingly let out a moan just as Titus left the room.

Lexa looked in her direction, forced a smile, and tried to reassure her. “It’s okay, Kitty. It’s just an argument. Everything will be fine.” Clarke didn’t let Lexa out of her sight. She stayed even as human-Clarke arrived, hiding in one of the corners. She stayed as the two finally shared their second kiss. She stayed as the two laid down in bed and finally resolved the tension they had been holding since the day they met. She stayed as they lingered in bed, pretending as if human-Clarke was not going off to Arkadia, as if Lexa was not going to die in a few minutes. But then human-Clarke stood up and got dressed. Lexa mirroring her actions at the other side of the room. It was time.

Clarke walked over to Lexa and got her attention. She figured that if she could delay her long enough, then the guards will come running, and capture Titus with the gun. The shots rang out, one after another. Lexa stood up in alarm. She ran to the door with Clarke walking between her legs, nearly tripping her several times. She even tried to scratch and bite and jump at her but Lexa did not even pause as the shots continued. She opened the door. Clarke watched in horror as Lexa finally stood still, then suddenly crumpled to the ground. She stayed on the other side of the door, she cannot watch Lexa die for the second time. As seconds ticked, her vision started to get dimmer and dimmer. But before everything went black, a cat appeared out of nowhere. Clarke, in her anguish, noted vaguely as it walked over and rubbed noses with her. Then it turned its back and entered Clarke’s room as human-Clarke cries filled the room. Then everything went dark.

When Clarke opened her eyes, she was back in the tent. The old man was sitting on the chair watching her. Octavia was still standing by the door, with her back against her. Clarke stood up and rushed to Octavia, pushing her to the ground.

“You told me, this would give me closure! You told me this would give me peace. I feel none of it. She is still dead and I am still heartbroken. Experiencing it the second time only made it worse!” Clarke glared at her and then clenched her fist. She raised her hand, poised to hit her. But when she brought down her fist, it hit the ground instead. Then she stood up and walked out the tent.

Octavia turned to look at the old man.

“It gives us what we need whether we know it or not,” he simply said. “It will resolve itself in due time.”

Clarke stomped through the forest, stopping every now and then to kick a rock or hit a tree or just scream. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have heard the rustling of the leaves behind her. But in her condition, all her guards were down. She continued walking aimlessly until the sky darkened and the moon appeared over the horizons. When she got tired of walking, she ran instead. She ran as fast as she could with the moon as her only light. It was too late when she saw it. She was at the edge of a hill. She tried grabbing onto anything she could, a branch, a plant, a rock, even strands of grass, but nothing helped. She found herself slipping down the hill, hitting everything she came in contact with. She lost consciousness even before she hit the bottom.

The first thing Clarke felt was something wet and rough brushing on her face. She raised her hand, trying to slap it away. It would stop for a while and then it would resume again. Clarke slowly opened her eyes. The sun was high and shining brightly. Then she saw something blocking the sun. She forced herself to sit up on her elbows. She let out a small gasp as a cat came in focus.

“Shoo! Get out of here!” Clarke said as she struggled to move backwards.

The cat tilted its head on the side and stared at her.

“I’m not kidding. I’m not someone you want to play with. Don’t you know who I am? I am Wanheda, the Commander of Death. Don’t come closer if you want to live.”

As if she said the magic word, the cat moved closer to her.

Clarke tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness swept over her and she lost consciousness again.        

When she woke up, she felt something heavy on her chest. Opening one eye, she saw that the same cat was sleeping on her.

“What are you ---”

The cat raised its head as the noise jolted her out of her slumber. It stood up and walked closer to Clarke’s face as if examining her. That’s when Clarke noticed how green the eyes of the cat were. Then the cat’s forehead came into focus. At the perfect center, between her eyes, was a little dot. “Lexa?” The cat meowed, then moved to Clarke’s side and started to clean itself up.

Clarke laughed at herself. She was being ridiculous. After a few more minutes, she slowly stood up. She had to get her wounds checked out. She won’t be of use to anyone if she dies in the forest. Looking around, she found a branch which she can use as a cane. Leaning on it, she looked around trying to get her bearings. She had to know where she was to get back where she came from. Everything looked the same. Then the cat meowed to get her attention. She was standing by a tree. Then without another sound, she walked in that direction. Clarke just stared. Then the cat, sensing that it was alone, returned. She meowed again and walked to the same direction. Clarke continued staring. It took several more back and forth before Clarke finally decided to follow the cat. After a couple of hours, the trees began to look familiar. She knew where she was. She was an hour away from Arkadia.

It was dinner time when Clarke arrived. She headed directly to the dining area, got some food, and sat down beside Bellamy.

“What happened to you?” Bellamy asked when he noticed Clarke’s tattered and dirty clothes and the branch she was using as a cane.

“I slipped.” Clarke answered as she took a bite of the meat. The cat meowed beside her. Clarke tossed a small piece to it.  “Good thing, I met this cat. It led me back here.”

Bellamy leaned back to look at the cat and then resumed eating. “You mean your cat.”

“That’s not my cat. I don’t own a cat.” Clarke said.

“Is that a joke? That cat has been with you since you came back from Polis years ago.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Clarke scoffed as she broke the bread into small pieces.

“Okay, my mistake. It’s always following you around. I assumed it was yours.”

Clarke looked at Bellamy in disbelief. “I think I would know if something had been following me around for years.”

Bellamy chuckled. “If you say so.”

Clarke threw a piece of bread at the cat. She watched as it immediately gobbled it away. Then it sat daintily by her feet.

When she finished eating, Clarke walked over to the Medical Bay to get her wounds cleaned up. She turned around every now and then, the cat was always there at her back. Jackson was on duty. Since there were no other patients at the time, he immediately checked her up.

“This might be a weird question but… do you think I have a cat?”

Jackson looked up from the arm he is bandaging. He lifted his eyebrow at Clarke, then looked behind her, then back at her. “I’ve read somewhere that people do not own cats. It’s actually the other way around. Cats own people. So I would say, that the cat behind you has a human… who is you.”

“Do you remember how long I’ve had the cat?”

“I remembered seeing her around the time when we were battling A.L.I.E.”

“Just after Lexa died,” Clarke whispered.

“What was that?” Jackson asked.

“Nothing.” Clarke answered. When she was all fixed up, she thanked Jackson and went to her quarters. The cat trailing behind her. She went inside and closed the door behind her. She started to change but then she felt a bit guilty. She opened the door and found the cat laying in front of it.

“Come on.”

The cat looked up at her.

“What are you waiting for? Come inside.”

The cat stood up and slowly walked inside her quarters.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Clarke said to the cat as she started to undress. She was down to her underwear when she decided to check what the cat was doing. It was sitting on the floor, on the other side of the room. “Are you okay there?” The cat didn’t look directly at her. Instead it moved its head around, trying to avoid her. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were being a gentleman cat, trying not to take advantage of me.” Clarke laughed as she went back to changing her clothes.

When she was done, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was tired and sore from the fall and all that walking. She was almost asleep when she heard snoring. It was barely audible but definitely there. She followed the noise and saw it was coming from the cat. If she was tired, the cat must be feeling it worse. Clarke silently laid down on the floor and stared at the cat. It was curled up in a ball. Clarke leaned closer to look at its forehead, there was no mistaking the dot at the center. It almost looked like the thing that Lexa wore on her forehead. She gingerly reached out her finger to touch it. The cat woke up in alarm. But when it saw Clarke, it calmed down and lazily stared back. Now awake, Clarke can clearly see the cat’s green eyes. Looking at it, brought some warm cozy feeling to Clarke.

“Do you want to stay here with me?” The cat nodded and moved its head a little closer to Clarke. The top of her head resting slightly on Clarke’s arm. “I think I would like that, too.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know some of you hoped for a happier ending where Lexa lived but I couldn't make it work without going through some discussion about time paradox which would make a lot of loose ends and make this story more ridiculous that it was. She did live in a way. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it inspite of the ending. If you liked it, tell your friends and/or check out my other stories. 
> 
> Question: Why Cats?  
> Answer: I am just in a phase in my life where I just love cats. Good thing I'm not into whales or alligators, that would have been really hard to write.


	8. Bonus Chapter: Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you have all been really nice and I was able to think of another way to end this story, here is an alternative ending. Although it is still not exactly what you all want, there is a key piece that I was able to give. So sit back and enjoy (hopefully).
> 
> IMPT NOTE: The first part of this chapter is the same as the first part of Chapter 7. To skip to the new part, look for "<< ALTERNATE CONTENT STARTS HERE >>"

Knowing what was about to come, Clarke chose to stay close to Lexa. She was always following her around, listening to every conversation, meowing her opinions, and crawling on her lap. Lexa seemed to be mildly surprised but nevertheless happy at her actions.

“You haven’t been this affectionate since you were a little one,” Lexa said as she stroked Clarke’s head. “Well, I guess when we were both little.”

“I want to make each moment count.” Clarke meowed her response.

“Are you still suspicious of Clarke?”

Clarke snapped her head to look at Lexa and stared at her wide eyed.

“Well, it was obvious that you didn’t like her. You kept on hissing at her and trying to scratch her.”

“I thought it can help,” Clarke responded as she moved her head back on Lexa’s abdomen. “But I should have known that nothing can stop you two from feeling the way you do.”

“I wish you’d be friends.”

The next day, Clarke watched as Queen Nia issued the challenge to Lexa. Instead of looking at Lexa, she watched human-Clarke. Of course, she didn’t know that Lexa will win. Of course, she hadn’t seen Lexa fight. She was worried sick. The words she was saying were not exactly very supportive, Clarke can see now. She sighed as she looked at her human self. When the time of the combat came, human-Clarke didn’t follow Lexa out to the arena. Instead she went to her room and washed Ontari’s blood off her face, intent on not watching Lexa die. Clarke was waiting by the door impatiently. When human-Clarke hadn’t appeared after a minute, Clarke started meowing loudly. The door opened suddenly and Clarke found herself face-to-face with human-Clarke.

“What do you want?”

“Go. The fight is about to start.” Clarke meowed in response.

Clarke shook her head and started to close the door. Clarke meowed even louder.

“Shut up, cat.” Just then, a group of guards walked by. They were talking about how they didn’t want to miss the fight but Titus ordered them to stay in the Tower. Human-Clarke followed them with her eyes until they rounded a corner. She looked at Clarke for a second, their eyes meeting in understanding. Then without another word, she grabbed her cloak and ran to the arena, with Clarke at her heels.

That night, Clarke watched as Lexa got ready for bed. She had taken a bath to remove the blood and dirt from the fight. She had even combed her hair to the side. She looked at the door numerous times, even walking towards it but then sighing and returning to her chair. Clarke jumped up on the dresser, closed her eyes, and breathed in Lexa’s scent. She smelled clean. Then Clarke was startled as she felt Lexa’s hand rubbing her under her chin. She purred loudly. 

“Do you think, she’ll want to see me? We didn’t get the chance to talk after the fight.”

“She’ll be crazy not to,” Clarke meowed, her eyes still closed, enjoying the chin rubbing. 

“I just don’t know how to make everything the way they were before.”

“You don’t. You move forward. You both do until you ---,” Clarke opened her eyes widely. For a second, she forgot. Only a few more days before the Event. This was how she started calling Lexa’s death in her mind. She stepped back without looking causing a bottle to topple over. Lexa caught it before it hit the floor.

“What’s this?” Lexa asked as she examined the bottle. It was a gift from the soap maker in Trikru. “The label says it’s a lotion. You rub it on your skin, no need to wash off.” She opened it and saw that it was a cream, a bit glittery. She took a small amount and rubbed it on her hands. “This smells good. Do you think Clarke will like this?” Clarke watched as Lexa put some more lotion, smiling absentmindedly as she did. Lexa was probably dreaming of the life she’ll have with Clarke, unaware of how things will turn out. Clarke felt sick to her stomach, as if there was a large hairball sitting on her stomach just impatiently waiting to be thrown up. “I think I’ll go to her tonight.” Lexa said as she stood up, looking determined. Clarke jumped down and followed her. “Not this time, Kitty.” Lexa closed the door on Clarke’s face.

Clarke let out a little shriek, offended that Lexa think that a little door can trap her. She ran to the windows and within a seconds was waiting by Clarke’s door. Lexa was surprised to find her.

“How did you get here?”

“I’m a cat, Lexa.” Clarke meowed smugly.

“Okay, you can come. But promise that you’ll be nice to Clarke.”

Clarke meowed again.

“Okay,” Lexa said as she straightened up, “here we go.”  She then knocked at the door. After a few seconds, the door opened.

“Is this an I told you so?” Clarke asked.

“No, this is thank you.” Lexa answered.

“Come in.” Human-Clarke’s face changed to alarm as she saw Clarke beside Lexa. “Oh my god. There is that rude cat again.”

Lexa bent down and lifted Clarke. “This is my cat, Kitty. I think you may have gotten off on the wrong foot and paw.”

“This is your cat?” Clarke asked as if she couldn’t believe it.

Lexa nodded in response as she entered Clarke’s room. 

“You named her Kitty?”

“I had her since I was very young.” Lexa explained. “She’s very possessive. She didn’t like Costia, too.”

Human-Clarke let out a smile as she closed the door. “Is that your subtle way of telling me something?”

Lexa coughed, then laughed awkwardly while blushing profusely. “Ah… I mean… uhh… cats… cute…”

“I’ve never seen the Commander so flustered and totally incoherent,” human-Clarke teased.

Clarke struggled to get down and Lexa had no choice but to release her. Human-Clarke saw that the bindings on her left hand loosened. “Sit down, let me change that for you.”

Clarke watched as the two tangoed that night. She knew that human-Clarke wanted to do more than change Lexa’s bandage. And after seeing Lexa prepare, she also knew that Lexa wanted more. It was going to be a frustrating night for both of them. Although she wanted to help them out, it was too close to the Event. Everything should happen as it was if there will be hope to save Lexa.  

The next set of events unfolded in the succeeding days. The massacre, the capture of Emerson. And with the attempt on Lexa’s life and the blockade, the day of the Event has come. Clarke was restless and tensed like a coil. She watched as Lexa tried to persuade human-Clarke to stay and side with them. But before she can answer, Titus came. Clarke decided to stay and listen.

“This sacred day. I beg you to remember my teaching. Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone,” Titus started.

“I will not hear this again.” Lexa said as she turned her back to Titus.  

“Yes, you will!” Titus clearly frustrated raised his voice. “Your feelings for Clarke puts both of you in danger. Your kill order must fully be enforced. If you care for Clarke, you will send her home and it is the only way she will be safe. Don't make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did.”

“My mistakes?” Lexa asked as she walked back to Titus, furious. “Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed! And still, I let them into my alliance! I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!” The last few words, shouted.

“I'm sorry Lexa. I didn't mean to offend you.” Titus said with head bowed.

“Yes you did... But you also mean well and I know that, Teacher.”

Clarke watched the exchange. If there was one thing she got out of it, Titus loved Lexa as if she was his daughter. His actions, misguided and fatal as they were, were done out of that love. Even Gustus. But what about her? The moment she landed on earth, it was as if all her actions chipped steadily at Lexa’s safety. She had been the one pushing Lexa at every step, to turn her back against their culture, against her people. Clarke felt hot searing guilt go through her and unknowingly let out a moan just as Titus left the room.

Lexa looked in her direction, forced a smile, and tried to reassure her. “It’s okay, Kitty. It’s just an argument. Everything will be fine.” Clarke didn’t let Lexa out of her sight. She stayed even as human-Clarke arrived, hiding in one of the corners. She stayed as the two finally shared their second kiss. She stayed as the two laid down in bed and finally resolved the tension they had been holding since the day they met. She stayed as they lingered in bed, pretending as if human-Clarke was not going off to Arkadia, as if Lexa was not going to die in a few minutes. But then human-Clarke stood up and got dressed. Lexa mirroring her actions at the other side of the room. It was time.

**< < ALTERNATE CONTENT STARTS HERE >>**

Clarke hurriedly walked over to Lexa. Her plan was to get her attention and distract her. She figured that if she could delay her long enough, then the guards will come running, and capture Titus with the gun. She was about to do that when she felt all the fur in her body standing up. Her guts was telling her that her plan was not going to work. If she really wanted to change the outcome, she need to do something else. She took one look at Lexa and then ran to human-Clarke’s room. She was able to get inside from one of the windows just as Titus lifted his hand to fire the gun. Without thinking, Clarke launched herself to him, her body on his face, her nails deep into his head. In his struggle to get Clarke off, Titus dropped the gun. But in one swift motion, he got her off his head and threw her to the opposite wall hard. Clarke heard her bones shattered before feeling intense searing pain. But still she lifted her head to see if she caused any changes to the Event. What she saw made her sigh in relief. Human-Clarke was holding the gun to Titus’ head. Both she and him were talking over each other while Lexa stood by the door looking confused.

“If the cat didn’t attack him, we would have been dead.”

At those words, Lexa looked around the room. She froze as she saw Clarke lying at an odd angle on the floor. After a second, she got her bearing back. She called the guards inside the room to take away Titus. “Get him out of here,” she hissed. When they left, her face morphed into concern as she rushed to Clarke. “Hi there Kitty.”

Clarke lifted her head towards Lexa. “Lexa, you’re alive,” she meowed weakly. “I did it.”

“You’re such a brave little Kitty.” Lexa apprehensively reached out to stroke Clarke’s head. Clarke let out a little yelp of pain from the contact. Lexa withdrew her hand immediately. “You saved Clarke.”

“I saved you,” Clarke said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. “I supposed, I saved me too.”

“Don’t leave me.”

Clarke wanted to open her eyes and tell her everything will be fine but her eyelids felt so heavy and besides she was feeling a bit tired. Maybe she can sleep for a while and when she wake up, she and Lexa can play.

***

Clarke opened her eyes to the bird chirping and the sunlight streaming through the tent. The tent! She sat up and saw that she was back in human form. It felt like it had been years. As she lightly ran her fingers over her arms, she became aware that she wasn’t alone. The old man was there.

“You’re back,” he said.

“I am. Where’s Octavia?”

“She told me that you’d try to change history.”

“I had to.” Clarke tried to appear apologetic.

“I know,” the old man simply said. “But you understand there is a price to pay. The present you came from no longer exists.”

“That means I really saved her?” Clarke asked.

“She is alive and well,” the old man confirmed. “Heda is alive and well with Wanheda by her side.”

“Then I did what I came to do.” Clarke said as she smiled, relief appearing on her face. “So what happens now? Do I just disappear?”

“With no present to go back to, the displaced souls ceased to exist. You’ll go where every other souls go to when they die.”

“I am ready.” Clarke said as she stood up.

“Then go through that door.” The old man pointed to the tent’s flap.

Clarke nodded at the old man then stepped outside.

***

“Speak Healer. What did you see?”

The old man opened his eyes and looked at Lexa. “She is at peace. She is with her father, with the friends she lost, with the people she tried to save. She is in a place filled with love.”

Lexa nodded as she fingered the locket she had made to hold Kitty’s ashes.

“I still don’t understand how this is all possible.” Clarke spoke up from Lexa’s side. “She’s me but I’m me and I’m alive and I’m here.”

 _“And you are welcome.”_ Whispers reached Clarke’s ear. _“I bore the heartache so you don’t have to. Now you have to take care of our girl. She’ll need your help, just as you would hers.”_ Clarke whipped her head around the room, searching for the source of the voice. But there was only Lexa and the old man.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked, concerned coloring her voice.

“Yesss,” she stammered in response. “I’m fine.” However still feeling rattled, she sat down on the bed.   

Lexa turned to the old man and thanked him. “Please keep this to yourself.” The old man bowed in response and left the room. Lexa waited for the door to close before walking over and sitting beside Clarke. “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t me.” Clarke argued.

“Yes, it was.” Lexa said in finality as she reached out and cradled Clarke’s hands between hers.  

They sat quietly for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I still have to go back to Arkadia,” Clarke said breaking the silence. “Pike is still in power.”

“Of course. Our problems here did not cease to exist inspite of everything that occurred.”

“I’ll be back.”

“I know, you will.” Lexa said. “Would you like to carry some tuna with you?” She asked in a very serious tone.

“Lexa…” Clarke whined. “Are you making a joke?”

Lexa unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin. “You liked tuna when you were a cat. Maybe you like it as a human.”

“That is not funny. And the moment I catch you rubbing my chin or patting my head, you’ll be in so much trouble,” Clarke warned. “But yes, I would like some tuna.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Yes, Kitty Clarke died. I know, it sucks. But she's fine. She's with people she loved. Maybe not with Lexa, but she did what she came to do which was to save her and that has made her very happy. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
